


Great Wide Open

by davethefish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Endgame, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethefish/pseuds/davethefish
Summary: After Endgame, Pepper looks back on memories. Little bits of stories, mostly Tony but a bit with Strange and Pepper.Spoilers for Endgame.





	Great Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Thirty Seconds to Mars' "Great Wide Open" (go listen to it). This is just an idea I had that I needed to write--enjoy!

Is this life?  
That we're living  
Say the prayers of a thousand tongues  
Is this love?  
Some new beginning  
Or a night of our wildest dreams

Pepper stared out into the lake. Morgan had just had her first day of school.  
“You would’ve loved to see her smile, Tony. She’s just so happy. We’re doing ok without you. We aren’t always happy but the world is a better place. Steve drops by some days. Rhodey and Happy come by often. Peter almost never leaves. He adores Morgan, Tony. You’d be proud to see him. He just started his Senior year. Morgan loves having Peter around. It’s nice for me, you know, I can look at what’s new with composting.”  
She stares in silence out over the water.  
“I just want you to know that everything you did… everything you did worked out for us. Earth is better after you snapped, Tony. I wish I could undo it all but everyone else is so happy, I don’t think I could. I miss… I miss you, Tony. I wish I could see you again. I wish…”  
She trails off, knowing she has said too much. Tony wouldn’t dare listen to her for that long, she knew better. But she just missed him so much.  
“Tony, I love you.”  
She smiled and walked back slowly to the house after a couple minutes of silence. 

Into the great wide open  
Across a land of blood and dreams  
I will save your heart from breaking  
Won't you stop, please  
Set me free

Tony knew exactly what he had to do. He had to bring back Peter, he had to bring back everyone. He didn’t want to miss Morgan growing up but this was what he had to do. He only hoped Doc knew what he was doing.  
The battle was on.  
Pepper was there. He loved her so much. He wanted to kiss her, she looked so good in that armor.  
But he knew he wouldn’t see her ever again.

I swear to God  
I'm the Devil  
Raise your hands to the sky and praise  
I'm a thief  
You're a liar  
But we lived out our wildest dreams

This was it. The one way to win. Doctor Strange had seen it all, Tony Stark, bloodied and dying, escaping to the corner of the battle field. Pepper was there to battle, Strange had summoned her because it was her last time to see Tony alive. He didn’t want this to happen. But this was the 1out of 14,000,605. It was Tony against the fate of the world. Tony was a good man, Strange could see that, but he had to die for the world to live. The Fates have a funny way of choosing who lives and who dies.

Into the great wide open  
Across a land of blood and dreams  
I will save your heart from breaking  
Won't you stop, please  
Set me free  
Set me free  
Set me free  
Set me free

“I.. am Iron Man.” Tony snapped, knowing exactly what this would do to his body. Thanos needed to die. And he did.  
As Tony crawled to a corner to die, his eyes began to flicker. He didn’t want anyone to see him die. Not Peter, not Morgan, not Rhodey, not Pepper. No one.  
The Avengers had finally won, at the cost of Tony’s life.  
He heard voices of those he loved but he was too tired to focus.  
Death was calling his name.  
He was finally free.  
Free from the fate of the world, free from Thanos, free from life.  
Death beckons.  
Pepper kissed him. “You can rest now.”  
And he did.

Let it out, let it all go  
Time to lay down your arms  
Let it out, let it all go  
Time to lay down your arms

Pepper cried. Heart wrenching sobs. Of course she would, the man she loved had just died right in front of her.  
He protected the world. He did everything to protect it. He laid down his life for it.  
Those who thought he was selfish should remember that their world came at the cost of Tony Stark.  
His funeral was simple.  
The attendance was large, every Avenger came to see him off.  
Pepper knew he deserved more but knew that this funeral was what he wanted. Once the world knew that Tony Stark was gone--for good this time--every flag was flown at half-mast, every store was closed, there was an international holiday.  
She only hoped that Tony loved it.  
He deserved it.

Into the great wide open  
Across a land of love and dreams  
I will save your heart from breaking  
Won't you stop, please  
Set me free  
Raise your hands to the sky (set me free)  
Raise your hands to the sky (set me free)  
Raise your hands to the sky  
Won't you stop, please  
Set me free

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for any Endgame scenes, sorry if they are inaccurate. I tried my best to remember but I haven't seen the movie since June. I'll buy it this week and re-watch it and fix all the quotes. Thanks.


End file.
